Mission Accomplished
by Facing My Failure
Summary: What happens when Mission gets bored, and wreaks havoc on Carth and Revan? Oh, the fluff!


Mission Accomplished

a/n: I don't know the actual script for the game on this, so… bear with me.

Disclaimer: Last I checked, I had cramps, and I was still a girl…

I was bored. I never liked to sit still for very long, so long flights like this were agony. Zaalbar was eating, as usual, HK and Canderous threatened to blast off my headtails if I kept bothering them, Bastila and Juhani insisted on meditating any time they weren't in action, Jolee wouldn't stop shouting at me for the time when I drew hair on his head when he was asleep, and Carth and Isis were nowhere to be found. Arguing, most likely. Didn't they do anything else? Isis and I always got on well. She had a restless spirit, like me, and we often played practical jokes to lighten the mood and give us something, ahem constructive, to do. I liked Isis very much. She was like the sister I never had. I didn't give a gizka's… well, I didn't care if she used to be the Dark Lord Revan. She seemed pretty ok to me.

'Maybe she'll play pazaak with me,' I thought, jumping up to find her. 'Why does this stupid hunk of metal have to be such a maze?' I wondered. I thought I'd never find her. Then, I heard her voice down the corridor. Following the sound, I came upon her and Carth, sitting very close together, Carth stroking Isis' hand with his thumb. Knowing this was going to get good, I turned on my stealth mode.

"What are you trying to say, Carth?"

"I---I think I could love you, if you gave me the chance," he replied nervously. Isis smiled and leaned forward, as though she were going to kiss him. But at that point, I blew my cover by shrieking with laughter. Carth threw himself across the room, letting out a shout of anger.

"What did you see?" he roared. I was consumed by laughter and couldn't reply. Isis rolled her eyes and showed me out of the way, snarling, "Grow up!"

3 days later, I'm still bored, but now I don't have Isis to laugh with. She's furious and won't talk to me. Carth just sulks around the cockpit, not speaking to anybody. Everyone else is the same, except Bastila is constantly taking breaks in her meditation to tell Isis: "That was very dangerous. Don't let it happen again." Isis shuts her up by pretending to fall asleep in the middle of her lecture. Needless to say, I am lonely.

"Isis?" I stepped carefully toward her.

"What?" she snapped impatiently. Wincing, I began.

"I'm _really_ really sorry I laughed at you. I mean, I can tell you like him and everything, that must have been mortifying. Whatever that means. Isis smiled, a good sign.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Bastila told me that the way I behave was _mortifying_. I assume it's a bad thing, because nothing Bastila says to me is ever nice." She softly laughed. "So, anyway, I'm _really_ sorry," I continued.

"Its ok, Mission," she replied, and patted my arm affectionately.

"So… does this mean that I can start making fun of Carth for being such a girly sap?" she scowled, but laughed.

"I guess. I'll bring him to the common area. I want to see this." I assumed she was going to coax him into eating, and skipped to the meeting place, giddy once more. Successful, Isis and Carth came, followed by Bastila, shooting disapproving looks at their backs. Carth slumped on the floor with a nutrient bar, not eating it. Looking at Isis, who winked, I attacked.

"So, Carth… Can you love her yet?" He flung the untouched food at me, and so I retreated, howling with laughter. I winked at Isis, signaling her turn. She smiled and walked toward him, hips swaying seductively. Carth's eyes nearly flew out of his sockets. I giggled. Gently laying a hand on his chest (I noticed him struggling to breathe), she whispered, low and sweet, into his ear.

"Can you love me yet Carth?" she asked, hand gliding downward. He quickly grabbed it before she went too far. Bastila opened her mouth to protest, but I kicked her to shut her up.

"If you'll permit me, _Revan_," he sneered, "I didn't know Dark Lords were capable of love." A tiny gasp escaped her mouth, Bastila and I froze. She shoved him against the wall, enraged, and in one swift movement, the end of her blazing green lightsaber was centimeters away from his nose.

"Don't you _dare_ call me that again." She made a slicing motion, and ran off toward our sleeping quarters.

"You are the most disgusting pig I have ever seen," I said contemptuously. "Make it better." He crossed his arms defiantly. I whipped out my vibroblade, and nicked his hand, drawing blood. "Make it better," I threatened, slicing his hand again.

"Okay, okay!" he sighed. I glared at his back, and, after allowing a little distance pass between us, I followed, to be sure he kept his word. I watched him sit beside her on the floor.

"Hey," he said. No reply came from Isis, except a sad sniff. "Um, I'm sorry. I never should have said that. Its not true. You're not Revan anymore. I know how you must feel---"

"You don't!" Isis shouted. "You don't, Carth! What would you think if one day you thought you were just a scout, only the next day to find out you were some fierce, merciless killing machine? Do you have dreams that you are standing there with your lightsaber, cornering a _child_, and being afraid to know if it was a dream or a memory? I didn't think so. I get enough reminders of who I was from _my own head,_ I don't need them from someone who I might---" She cut herself off. Carth just stared at his feet, looking ashamed. Isis suddenly burst into tears, an extremely rare event. I willed some of my female sensitivity to him. Apparently, he wasn't as thick as I thought, and picked up on it, pulling her to him, burying her face into his orange-excuse me, rust-colored jacket. I smiled as he gently stroked her hair and rocked slowly back and forth as one would comfort a child.

"Listen, _Isis_," he said, stressing her name, and turning her to face him. "I didn't understand then, but I do now. I am so sorry. If I knew how much it tore you apart, I would _never_ have said it." She weakly nodded, ashamedly and angrily wiping the tears away from her face. Suddenly, she laughed.

"What?" Carth asked.

"Well, my question still stands." She looked up at him seductively, who immediately turned bright red. 'That's my girl,' I thought. Carth got stupid, all of a sudden.

"What question?" Isis snapped out of that state and threw her hands in the air exasperatedly.

"_What question_!" she snorted. "I thought you were smarter than that, flyboy!"

"Flyboy. I like it." I rolled my eyes at how dumb this was getting, turning to leave. "Almost as good as 'beautiful,' isn't it, Beautiful?" I immediately turned around at the change in tone, and the nickname. His voice became sweet and tender and loving.

"Almost," she whispered, planting a small and lovely kiss on him.

I smiled. Mission accomplished.

a/n: Yes. Always a Renthead at heart. If you can find the Rent reference, I will love you for a long time. I couldn't resist.


End file.
